Dark-Hunter Oc's
by LadyOfFrostAndICE
Summary: All of my ocs for Dark-Hunters
1. Chapter 1

**-GEOMETRICS-**

Full Name: Cressida Star Rigel

Nicknames: Crescent

Age: 9, 470 but appears to be in mid-twenties

Birthday: November 17

Zodiac: Scorpio

Height: 6'3

Gender: Female

Orientation: Bisexual

Species: She is half Drakomas/Half-goddess and Dark Elf

Social Class: Middle-Upper

Wealth: Quite rich after collecting jewels, gold, and other artifacts over the centuries.

 **-Appearance-**

Skin Color: Warm Ivory but under a full moon she turns almost pitch black. Her skin is very smooth and flawless.

Eye Color: A very deep blue with silver flecks. When angered they turn a glowing violet.

Eye Shape: Upturned

Hair Color: White

Hair Style: Wavy reaching to her lowwe back

Build Type: Athletic

Scars: She has a jagged scar reaching from her chest to her waist.

Piercing: She has a belly button piercing with a half Moon on the piece.

 **-Clothing-**

Oufits:

search?q=winter+outfit&client=ms-android-verizon&prmd=isnv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjRnZryh9jdAhVG11MKHUYjDQMQ_AUIESgB&biw=360&bih=560#imgrc=CfPhjcS1Rhtr0M:

Winter Outfit

search?client=ms-android-verizon&biw=360&bih=341&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=yymrW5esJIvtzgLvmI-QDw&ins=false&q=spring+outfit&oq=spring&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.1.0.0i67l3j0j0i67.66648.72148..73229...4.0..j6...0...1...5..35i39.d6hv-Me3blc#imgrc=IwUJ09VtuC5GlM:

Spring Outfit

search?client=ms-android-verizon&biw=360&bih=341&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=FiqrW_z6GcnvzgK056yIBA&ins=false&q=summer+outfit&oq=su&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.1.0.0i67l5.72960.73462..74712...2.0...0...1...5.. 2cHxdd4#imgrc=Bqm7rZpWrM-KnM:

Summer Outfit

search?client=ms-android-verizon&biw=360&bih=341&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=YyqrW7vTC8u2zwL5_riYDw&ins=false&q=Autumn+outfit&oq=Autumn+outfit&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3..0i67l2j0l3.201036.227655..228180...3.0..0.148.1213.5j6...0...1...5.. #imgrc=FwttgPQtCmqFzM:

Autumn Outfit

search?client=ms-android-verizon&biw=360&bih=341&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=YyqrW7vTC8u2zwL5_riYDw&ins=false&q=Autumn+outfit&oq=Autumn+outfit&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3..0i67l2j0l3.201036.227655..228180...3.0..0.148.1213.5j6...0...1...5.. #imgrc=FwttgPQtCmqFzM:

Last oufit is her main type of outfits

Accessories: She doesn't like jewelry other than her belly button piercing but does like to wear a ring on her left foot and Celtic shaped and crimson.

 **-Personality-**

Normal Mood: Crescent started off as a very insecure girl growing up she was unlike everyone with the ability to turn into a dragon but has the abilities of a goddess yet looked elven yet she still had more backbone more than your usual dragon and dragons aren't fearful. Later on once Crescent left her people the dark elves she got to be more and more curious about her other heritage. Her father. A Drakomai, the son of Hecate and brother to Falycn, Illarion, Max, and Xyn. Seeking out the dragons because Crescent knew the gods were liars and deceivers but meeting her family they had a bond that Crescent craved. In it led to her strengthen even more mentally and physically. In the past, An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her. She still has these tendencies but her uncle Falycn beat that out of her mostly (use to spank her). What most creatures did not know about her is that Crescent carries one of the ultimate weapons because of her mixed heritage, Crescent has four children. The father is Jaden. Those children had attracted many enemies and allies over the years. Apollo, Zeus, Savitar, Noir, Adarian, Azura, Helios, Acheron, and Apollymi.

Despite her flaws, Crescent still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends, allies, and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has shown herself to be selfless, caring, brave and a true capable leader. Crescent is tough when needed to be and always lends a helping hand to people in need.

Crescent is a very down to earth girl that likes the modern age (like Netflix). She can be charming and passionate with everything that she possess but underneath all of that she is an innocent even after all of the years that she had lived and things that she had seen Crescent still had a doe-eyed look on life.

Temper: Crescent's individualistic and rebellious tendencies culminated in developing an extreme distaste of being manipulated and "losing control",particularly when it revolved around her life. She can be like a fiery volcano when angered like any true dragon but that temper doesn't always get the best of her if there was anything her father and uncle Falycn had taught her it was the fact that in battle she cannot let her anger take over to remain cool and calm. But Crescent can still be rebellious and impulsive at times.

Additionally, one of Crescent's most notable qualities was her frequent sarcasm and ironic sense of humor. She often cracked jokes and puns about her opponents, especially in the midst of battle. Crescent apparently took much enjoyment out of taunting them, usually getting very annoyed when her enemies didn't respond.

Crescent had a tendency to be completely confident about her abilities when she faced her enemies. Crescent was also very stubborn, hard-headed and a natural leader, making her at times overly demanding and bossy. She is extremely determined and fiercely independent by nature, detesting giving up or losing battles of any kind, be it supernatural or personal issues.

Discipline: Crescent is literally 80% disciplined out of 100% but she is a very hard worker until one of her children are threatened but once she has a job to do she does it.

Weaknesses: Other than family or friends? Well she is deathly afriad of Spiders. Go figure right? XD But to anything else even if she is afraid she tries to face head on.

Drive/Dreams: Crescent hopes to take her place besides her grandmother someday to meet her because the last twenty years the gods have not all been so bad and Hecate was not the worse of them apparently according to Katra (Acheron's daughter). She was known as a wild and ruthless goddess but Hecate is passionate, kind, and loving as well.

Likes:

\- rain storms  
\- spinning at sunset on a beach in Greece  
\- curling up and snuggling in bed with her children  
\- chocolate  
\- traveling, meeting new people and learning languages  
\- hugging friends  
\- smiling at random people in the streets  
\- when it is 22:22 on the alarm clock and I make a silly wish  
\- cheering people up, even if that includes making utterly ridiculous things  
\- her grandmother  
\- massages  
\- cooking  
\- anything orange and purple  
\- the word "obnoxious"  
\- plan a trip for hours and then welcome any crazy change of plans  
\- kisses on the forehead

-netflix

\- dragon age videogame

\- horror movies

-Sleeping with Siren band

Dislikes:

-Spiders

-Perverts

-Noisy People

-Apollo

-Sand Storms

-Carrots

-Boats (gets sea sick easily)

Role Model: Crescent looks up to her uncle Falycn above all else

Habits: Twirls her hair when she's sad or nervous

 **-Ratings-**

(5 Stars means very high strength, 1 star means very low strength aka weak)

↬ Psychological strength ↫

4 stars

↬ Physical strength ↫

5 stars

↬ Close quarter combat ↫

4.5 stars

↬ Distanced combat ↫

3 stars

↬ Magic ↫

5 stars

↬ Leadership ↫

5 stars

↬ Wisdom ↫

3.5 stars

↬ Intelligence ↫

4 stars

↬ Confidence ↫

4 stars

↬ Endurance ↫

3.5 stars

 **-Relationships-**

Father: Crescent's father was an ever caring male that cared about his family above all else, Zaren was a man of wild and reckless ambition though he had tried to take down the primal good Noir in hopes of absorbing his powers but even with all the power that Zaren had not be enough. Zaren and Crescent had always bomdedas father and daughter. She was heart broken when the news of her father's death had came and her mother's people had come to collect her. Despite Crescent's aunt Xyn's displeasure at her niece being take away from the dragons, Falycn had convinced Xyn it would be better for Crescent to grow up with her mother.

Mother: Shosekha Nightarrow, a beautiful dark elf female and the leader of her clan is still alive they thrive in the same world as the Adoni but have always kept to themselves. Shosekha and Zaren's story is unknown and probably always will be because Shosekha will never reveal it. She loves hwrdaughher but Crescent and Shosekha had never been partivparticclose not even when Crescent lived among the dark elves...they just never connected but Crescent still makes time to see her mother and even Shosekha comes to New Orleans to visit her grandchildren.

Brother(s): N/A

Sister(s): N/A

Other Relatives: Crescent's grandmother Hecate had always been a curioisity to her until they finally did meet and now that they have the Greek goddess of wilderness and magik has a soft spot her granddaughter and great grandchildren. She's ruthless and very protective of them so if you try to harm her grandbabies your dead. Crescent is extrrextrclose with all of the dragons on her father's side but no one can never the special bond between Falcyn and his niece Crescent.

Enemies (main enemy): Noir and Azura possibly Apollo too but as for Braith she's locked up so who knows?

Rival(s): Tessara (but friends too), Tabitha, and Hecate

Friend(s): The Peltiers, The Devereauxs, Xyn, Illarion, Otto, Ash, Jared, Jean-Luc

Best friends: Aimee, Tessara, and Thorn

Children: (Had a one night stand with Jaden a long time ago) Her first child Celestino Rigel, the second another son llario Rigel, the third a daughter Felicity Rigel, and the youngest of the quadruplets the last daughter Patience Rigel. Crescent loved them all equqequand desrly. Her powers might not be as powerful as Apollymi's but her wrath is.

Pets: A female Mexican Red-Legged Tarantula named Scarlet.

 **-Pass-Time-**

Hobbies: Crescent has taken to sketching nature, animals or people. She loves to bring art alive with the magic of paper and pencil but she is no where as good as Styxx but she also loves to collect sea shells.

Talents: Crescent can eat 10 steaks in 5 minuets or less in her human/elf form. XD

Occupation: She works at Sanctuary as a Waitress/Bartender

 **-Home-Life-**

Location: New Orleans, Olympus, London, and Venice

House Size: In New Orleans it's a big house of 6 bedrooms, on Olympus she stays in her grandmother's temple, London aboanot big house, and Venice she owns a Summer Villa.

Level of Luxury: Well off/Rich

 **-Theme Song-**

Stand by You by Rachel Platten


	2. Chapter 2 - Felicity Rigel

**-Geometrics-**

Name: Felicity Amara Rigel

Nicknames: Lissa

Age: 6,370

Apparent Age: Early Twenties

Species: Goddess/Drakomas/Dark Elf

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Religion: Everything

Birthday: December 25 (xD)

Zodiac: Capricorn

Writing Hand: Left

Home Country: Avalon

 **-Physical Traits-**

Ethnicity: Greek/Elven/Scales (I wasn't sure what to put for her)

Height: 6'4

Weight: 155 Ilbs

Build: Voluptuous

Skin Color: A warm olive tone

Distinguishing Marks: Her full lips and glowing flawless skin

Eye Shape: Almond

Eye Color: Aquamarine Blue

Hair Color(s): Dark brown at the top a warm light brown underneath all natural.

Hair Style: She has billowing wavy hair reaching to her waist and wore down but it's pinned in the back usually (like Tauriel from The Hobbit).

Scar(s): There is a small scar on her wrist from when she got kidnapped by the Greek god Apollo. It is unknown what Apollo would of used her blood for but her mother and Hecate has gotten there first before he could use it but he had cut her wrist with a dagger that had been dumped in the river of Styx.

 **-Brief History-**

Tattoos: A butterfly of black and blue design perched on a rose wrapped around Lissa's right arm.

Birthmark: N/A

Special Markings: Half of a Sun and Half of a Moon was branded into her during her time of being kidnapped by Apollo. Apollo had hoped that if Crescent did discover him that she would think Artemis had been part of it but for a god of prophecy he's not that bright. Lissa just told her mother that Apollo worked alone.

She was also born with dark elf markings on her cheek bones.

 **-Character Traits-**

Personality: Felicity is a very capable female and takes pride in her mixed heritage. But she loved the raw, untapped magic that flows through her very essence so she is a very powerful sorcess that the famous cunt Morgen La Fey couldn't compete with Felicity's Magic. Proud and stubborn, there are many who have tried to capture, kill, bribe, blackmail, or seduce Felicity to gain or use her power for themselves but ever since the day that Apollo captured her had been coming after still since then. Even tried to rape her a few times. You would think that after Styxx and Bethany he would learn but something about Felicity super attracts Apollo to her. So Felicity has become wary of the male race and while she does not trust them outside of trusted friends and certain family members she does try to give people chances. Often treated as a prize to be won by males as well Felicity likes to spend time with Athena often finding solace in the goddess of war and wisdom's presence. Felicity is a true lover of nature often growing plants outside her home in the jungles of Peru ( her main home is New Orleans but loves Peru). Usually found in forest, woods, or jungles Felicity is also a healer taking care of injured an assistant like Cali but if Carson ever finds himself in a position where he can't help a Were-hunter Felicity is the first person he calls. Over the years, time has taught Felicity that is not enough mercy in the world and she had spoken with Savitar and Zeus, it was decreed that Felicity would be a minor but still very powerful goddess for Olympus as a Greek goddess of mercy, compassion, wild magic and fire. This had not made some happy to have an addition but Zeus does see it as getting a powerful Ally to his side so he had allowed it. What's actually impressive is that Felicity has managed to turn three villages in Peru to prey to the Greek gods but mostly herself to feed her lowpoweven more. Felicity never claimed to be an innocent, unlike her mother Felicity did not have that doe-eyed look on life but she does fight for the beauty that is Earth. Many confuse Felicity as a wood nymph.

Good Qualities: Strong-Willed, Loves Animal, Caring, Passionate, Wise, Stubborn, Willing to give people chances

Bad Qualities: Wary, Power Hungry at times, Prideful, Vain ( a little), Quick to judge

Phobias: She has claustrophobic.

Fears: Forest Fire, Males,

Addictions: She likes to dabble in mushrooms from time to time and can aldocan a magic high from her powers sometimes.

Obsessions: She is absolutely obsessed with the movie called Dirty Dancing but hated the second one. She has a weak spot for New Orleans during Halloween too.

Habits: Whenever she gets angry or irritated she will start tapping her foot or fingers.

Hobby: Birdwatching

Interests: Reading paranormal romances (find them hilarious), Painting, and Going to Museums

 **-Likes-**

Colors: Gold, Moss Green, and Spiceberry

Foods: Lokma it's a Greek desert of fried donuts dough, likes Fruit salads, Pineapples and Cheese Pizza (Vegetarian)

Holidays: Christmas and

Clean Monday (Καθαρά Δευτέρα)

Clean monday goes by many names including: Pure Monday; Shrove Monday; Ash Monday; Monday of Lent or Green monday. It is a day when families go outdoors for family activities and all Greeks enjoy mountains of traditional food. It is at the beginning of the 7th week of the year, just before Easter Sunday.

Season: Autumn

Music: Indie Rock, Alternative Rock, and Nature Music

Movie: Dirty Dancing, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Disney movies, Highlander and Enchanted

TV Show: Charmed, Game of Thrones, Once Upon a Time, and Witches of East End

Sound: She loves the sound of birds chirping in the morning, loves all sounds of nature, and likes the wind

Scent: Her own personal scent is wild roses and cinnamon.

Favourite Animal(s): Birds but specifically Hawks, Bunnies and Deer

 **-Dislikes-**

Males (afraid of them but never shows it)

Fire

Opera

Mexican Food

Meat

DC/Marvel

Hates Pollution

Not a big fan of Perverts

Leeches

Dogs

Black Licorice

Board Games

Ice Cream

 **-Relations-**

Father: Jaden and Lissa hadn't met until recently but she loves her father often going to Azmodea (she use to spy on her father) understanding ehyhe couldn't come but when Jaden and Crescent learned if this they yelled at her for hours for being stupid what could of happened to her if Noir or Azura had caught her. Jaden learned if what Apollo almost did Felicity and approaches her with gentleness you would shkw a scared animal because he doesn't want to rush their relationship.

Mother: Crescent and Felicity are the closest out of all her children (but do not doubt that she loves all her children equally). Ever since Crescent looked into her daughter's aquamarine eyes when Lissa had been born she knew that her daughter would have a dangerous life like the others but nothing would hurt them if she could prevent it but hey can't always be with someone 24/7. Throughout her childhood Felicity would always choose to be by her mother's side rather than her siblings and while as babies until they were about 1,000 years old Crescent took care of her children living among the dark elves. Felicity was taking lessons with the clans healer. Her love of nature grew from living there.

Siblings: Her brother Celestino is a gentleman and kind he has always been a wise soul that Felicity could always go to in comfort, Illario is the brother that she wants to choke half of the time for recklessness and gambling, and her sister Patience is someone she has a love-hate relationship with for a treachery that Felicity will never forgive (will be explained in Patience's of form).

Relatives: She's close with her aunt Athena, aunt Jahara (especially given that she is a goddess of nature being a daughter if Gaia), and great grandmother Hecate.

Best Friends: Athena, Delphine, and Lydia

Friends: Persephone, Pysche, Grace, Julien, Aphrodite, Cali, Acheron, Styxx, Bethany, Seth, and Jericho.

Allies: Nike, Aphrodite, Athena, Hecate, Jahara, Jericho, Delphine, Acheron, Styxx, Bethany, and Eros

Rivals: Artemis

Enemies: Apollo, Noir, Azura, and Rapists.

 **-Past-**

Lissa grew up with the dark elves in the Black Forest with her mother Crescent and three other siblings (quadruplets) until they reached their 1,000 birthday but among her time growing with the dark elves Lissa was learning under the clans healer often spending her free time going on walks and hikes through the forest loving her time eiththe animals and magical creatures. Morgan Le Fey had tried to gain the dark elves on her side but they had Crescent on their side to protect them that beat that bitches ass when they refused and she tried to get revenge. Years later into the modern age Felicity lives among the Olympians or did until Apollo kidnapped her she never lived there again but still visits family. In the modern age Felicity likes to be in Peru a lot but has a small cottage in New Orleans near the swamp. A powerful sorcess, Lissa has oure demonic magic that flows through her and sometimes the high she loves to get from it scares her mother Crescent.


	3. Chapter 3 - Patience Rigel

**-Geometrics-**

Full Name: Patience Anastasia Rigel

Nicknames: N/A

Alias: Hellebores, Winter Rose, SpyMaster, Ice Queen, Madam White Rose, and lefkó katastroféas (White Destroyer)

Age: 6,370

Apparent Age: Early Twenties

Birthday: December 25 (Christmas)

Zodiac: Capricorn

Chinese Zodiac: Dragon (Makes Sense)

Height: 6'4

Gender: Female

Species: Direct daughter of a Primal God so Goddess? Her grandmother is also Hecate on her mother's side/Drakomas/Dark Elf

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Religion: Omnism

Writing Hand: Both

Home Country: The Black Forest

Social Class: Upper

Wealth: Very Rich

 **-Appearance-**

Skin Color: Ivory but at dark it turns a dark blue almost black.

Eye Color: A vibrant and electric blue

Eye Shape: Upturned

Hair Color: Snow White

Hair Style: Very long and thick, she usually leaves her wavy hair down

Build Type: Voluptuous

Scars: She has a scar running all the way down her whole back marked in N. After Patience's capture around her three hundredth birthday by Noir's demons. He had chased down Crescent and all of her children for years but eventually captured Patience the third born of the quadruplets.

Piercings: Just her two bottom earlobes on each ear.

Clothing: In Avalon growing up even though Felicity was an exotic beauty she would often wear revealing clothes made from plants and flowers Avalon but as for Patience she looked to be as her mother called her a winter rose or hellebores a flower that grows in the winter that resembles a white rose with yellow in the middle anyway she often wore flowing long sleeved plain white, black, blue, or purple dresses. When the more modern age came during the spring Patience wears jeans,t-shirts and hoodies with Nike sneakers, in summer she prefers t-shirts that are lose and long v-necked the coloecshe wears are dark green, cream or gray with a long skirt of black or Jean shorts either in hiking boots or flip flops that are always dark-green, during autumn she wears jeans or thick black pants with hiking boots long sleeved shirts of any color and her favorite three hoodies an electric blue one with Squirtle, a dark royal purple one with the word rockstar on it in black, or a dark green Green Day hoodie signed at concert and winter she wears long thick coats with fur trimming and thick pants and knitted sweaters.

Jewelry: Always wearing sea-shell earrings and sometimes silver necklaces of a half moon.

Tattoos: N/A

Birthmark: She was born with a pale pink rose birthmark on right hip on the back.

 **-Character Traits-**

Personality: Growing up Patient was pretty much alone of course her mother spent a lot of time together but her mother mourned a lot in secret for her lost Beloved Jaden their father, Felicity was off in the woods or helping healing the sick or injured, her brother Celestino was a warrior at heart often scouting the lands (fighting off robbers or Morgen La Fey's soldiers), and Illario gone often seducing women, scouting with Celestino, or off protecting the Apollotites who hired him but later won his loyalty from the humans who tried to kill the Innocents of their people (too bad he wasn't there for Medea but not alive yet) so our girl Patience understood that as they all got older they would go their ways to make their own futures persuing their own goals but they were family forever and for always. So Patience the one who had been known in the tribe that if anything happens to Crescent's mother, Shosekha then everyone knew that Patience would be the next tribe leader that she had the extraordinary leadership skills to take over. Patience is usually seen as a very calm and reserved individual, rarely revealing any personal details about herself and needing to keep her powers in check. A woman of many secrets if you wished to bargain with the dark elf tribes Winter Rose it was with a secret, often making deals with royals, God's, demons, witched (you name it) Patience had learned many secrets of her years of living. No being a leader held no interest to Patience, she became a SpyMaster. One of the best in all the worlds and at courts she was known as Madam White Rose, on Earth they called her Ice Queen because she acted very cool and distant from humans and demons not trusting either species, and the gods called her lefkó katastroféas because Patience and her people had single Handley destroyed an elite guard of Dragons under Morgan's orders to destroy the dark elves, killing other demons that come for them, Daimons that kill Dark Elves for their souls, and even powerful demi-gods. She could also destroy you from the inside with all her knowledge on poisons and martial arts or even just her evil tongue. A silver tongue as well Patience is a business woman being a woman of many trades she has many merchant guilds, caravans over the world and now in modern day she also own three modeling agencies, five book stores, and on the side Patience works as a song writer for famous pop idols. But don't let all this fool you although not easily to trust Patience does have a very sweet side and a hopeless romantic at heart. Patience is feminine, elegant and graceful, and is always there for her family. Even though there is something almost regal about her, Patience is not pretentious; she is open-minded, and loves alternative trends in fashion, fitness and beauty.

Good Qualities: Caring, Intelligent, Open-Minded, Graceful, and very sweet.

Bad Qualities: Snarky, Manipulative, Sneaky, Secretive, Distrustful, Distant, Cold, Merciless at times.

Phobias: She is very afraid of thunder.

Fears: Afraid of dragonflies, bunnies, and summer colds.

Addictions: She owns every last single season of Pokemon but she will never reveal that. Owns all the games and the mangas tons of plushies and posters too. Also she has a cup of strawberry wine everyday.

Obsessions: Pokemon for sure. She has a dagger collection every time Patience visits somewhere new she HAS to buy a new dagger.

Habits: If Patience is angry or nervous she tends to chew on a pen but if she is in a good or ordinary mood she drinks tea to relax herself a lot.

Hobbies: Buying manga (mostly Pokemon), song writing, soap making.

Interests: Archery on the side.

 **-Likes-**

Colors: Lavender, Baby Blue, and White

Food: Lemon Garlic Parmesan Shrimp Pasta, Penne Pasta with Meat Sauce, and Coconut-Banana Pudding.

Holidays: She loves Valentine's day the most but she enjoys Easter as well. Also celebrating New Year's. She always looks forward to a new year.

Season: Winter

Music: Celtic, German Techno, Egyptian music, and Greek club music

Movies: Blade I, II, and III, Resident Evil, Ultra Violet, Wanted, and Nerve

TV Shows: Supernatural, Hilda, The Dragon Prince, and Reign

Sounds: She loves the sounds of children laughing, she loves hearing the wind, likes beach waves, and she likes hearing the sound of her ice cutting through someone.

Scent: She smells of butterscotch and Alpine Frost

Animal: The Artic Fox

 **-Dislikes-**

-Yellow

-Humans

-Orange

-Beach Boys

-Parties

-Dark-Hunters

-Pudding

-Comedy Movies

-Coffee

 **-Relations-**

Father: Jaden...it was a puzzle to her once they finally did meet if he is a Primal God like Noir and Azura why had he been entrapped to them but Jaden would not reveal it to his daughter. Of course Jaden and Patience love each other but she went her whole life without a father and she did just fine. That wasn't about to change now. Patience is a cool and distant individual but she yearns in secret for her childhood back with a father so she's attempting to get to know her father but if Jaden ever hurts her mother, heads are rolling.

Mother: Patience and Crescent have always been close just like the rest of her children but even as a child, Patience was very mature and wise often spending time with her grandmother the Dark Eld Shosekha being taught and prepped to be the next leader of the tribe (but that didn't happen) now her mother is back with Jaden with a new child and more on the way she see's this as the time to move on.

Siblings: Felicity had once entrusted Patience with a newborn baby from one of the villagers in Peru. The babies mother died in childbirth and the Father had gone missing so Felicity left the protection to her sister just until Felicity could find the father. Well Patience needed to go see one of her contacts in Seattle, Washington but it was a trap by a group of demons working under Noir and if Patience hadn't had the baby she would of made it to her portal to the Black Forest but when one of the demons knabbed the baby Patience was captured. They sent the remains back to Peru as a message for Felicity that they had her sister. Even though it's not quite Patience's fault Felicity blames her and even though Patience was heart broken there was no way to undo it. So now they put up with each other for their mothers sake but even before that they had never been close. Celestino is the big brother that all the siblings go to because even though he hasn't been alive as long as others he has lived a long time and uses his wisdom and knowledge as an everyday asset, Patience and Celestino though have always been particularly close especially after Noir captured her there were events that took place that will leave a scar on her heart forever bur Celestino has been there everyday checking up on her. And as for Illario he is kind of a guy that has a killer smile and a sweet tongue so even though she loves him...Patience doesn't care for Illario much.

Relatives: She is close with grandmother Shosekha, her aunt Jahara, and cares a lot about Katra.

Best Friends: Celestino, Maxon, and Dragon

Friends: Amanda, Cali, Quinn, and Ravyn

Allies: Acheron, Simi, Hecate, Talon, Kyrian, and Essie

Rivals: N/A

Enemies: Noir and Azura, Apollo and Artemis

Theme Song: Social Code-Perfect Grave

 **-Past-**

Patience had been a quiet but regal child always not wanting to be around people but there was this royal, mystical air that always followed her and she grew into her mom's image with the whitw hair and blue eyes but she has brighter blue eyes and paler skin. Very good at businesses and spying, she also used her free time to practice at her magic. She shared a lot of the same powers as her siblings but she especially practiced at her abilities to use snow, ice, and frost. She can use her powers to almost have a diamond like structure to use around herself as a shield as well. Never liking to be around people she usually kept to her studies or practicing her magic. After Noir captured her once he had his fill of her, Azura came. Torturing the girl for the last three years and having demon after demon rape her along with Noir it is unknown who the father is but she had a child and most likely a demon because her child had been born with blood red eyes and black hair, a son. She still loved the boy but Noir didn't let the one joy last either he took her child and is know having the baby beimg taken care of but who knows by what or who to have it in his army. Jaden and Patience never once found out the either of them were there until Crescent reunited him and even though Patience had been rescued...Noir has bound her to him just like Jaden she often returns to him. But she along with a few other gods Ash, Jahara, Crescent, Tessara, and all the siblings have been able to sever most of it. So she doesn't have to return to him as much.


	4. Chapter 4 - Celestino Sino Rigel

Verse: Dark-Hunters  
Date: 3-25-19

Full Name: Celestino Nicholas Rigel  
Nickname/Alias: Sino  
Meaning: belonging to heaven victory of the people binary star

Origin: His mother chose from Greek names but wanted to also make to his name sound heavenly.  
Title: The Universe Scholar

Signature: Very neat and cursive in a masculine signature.

Gender: Male  
Gender Role: Masculine  
Orientation: Homosexual  
Real Age: 6, 370  
Age Appearance: Mid to late thirties  
Birthday: December 25th  
Deathday: N/A  
Birthplace: The Black Forest  
Astrological Sign: Capricorn  
Zodiac Sign: Dragon

Immediate Family: Mother, Two sisters, and brother

Distant Family: Father, Grandmother.  
Parenting: His mother wasalways sweet and fun-loving to him to all of them. Always saying sweet words or kindness. She always wanted her children to know they were loved even as adults Cressida runs up to her children and picking her daughter's up or embracing her son's tightly. Jaden his father who had recently came into their lives he has adjusted maturely but compassionaly by understanding and hearing about his father's nightmarish leash that Noir owned them. Jaden and Celestino have grown quite close even laughing at Thorn's dumb ass.  
Upbringing: Celestino was brought up on Greek and Roman gods culture and the magic of the forest and universe brings to you should you respect it. Also learning about other cultures and gods Celestino has always believed in his inner magic. He has the same amount of magic as Felicity if not more in tuned with the raw, rich magic that has been untapped within his.  
Infancy: Nutured, well fed and well loved.  
Childhood: Celestino was a well read and self taught child who loved to read or sketch by the willow in open grove full of moss and open shades of sunlight with nice breeze usually of the near by wild tose bushes in the woods or his other special spot is his own garden he kept by his hut by dark elves village but not quite living inside with them either. He kept a moderately big garden full of sweet strawberries to juicy tomatoes to nice plumb pumpkins for a pumpkin dessert.  
Adolescence: As a teen he would often sell his nice fruits or vegetables to traveling merchants to collect rare or beautiful priceless treasures. Mature, cool, collected and yet darkly humored Celestino was a mysterious young man who had his eye on a beautiful young maiden who was a servant of Morgen La Fey,  
Adulthood: Celestino grew into a handsome matured man that was as intelligent as wit itself, knew thousands of things of the universe the stars and the heavens to the histories of the mountains and lakes that have came in over the centuries. He had eventually masterfully traded his dear Cora out Morgen La Feys clutches to be his beloved wife. Quiet and gentle Cora had been a a gentle soul. So Celestino had thought but the clever man had finally been fooled.

Species: Dark-Elf/Drakomas/God  
Ethnicity: Greek  
Blood Type: 0-  
Preferred Hand: Ambidextrous  
Facial Type: Oval  
Eye Color: Dark grey-blue with hint of golden green  
Hair Color Dark dirty dish blonde  
Hairstyle: Shoulder length thick and wavy  
Skin Tone: Lightly tanned  
Complexion: Rough but smooth  
Build: Muscular  
Height: 6'4  
Weight: 167 lbs.

Facial Hair: Has a dark golden beard around his chin.  
Shoe Size: 10 in Mens  
Birthmarks/scars: N/A  
Distinguishing Features: His eyes.

Style: Very surfer guy in fancy clothes.  
Grooming: Well-kept but relaxed.  
Habits and Mannerisms: Whenever Celestino is starting to get annoyed or irritated he'll start to tap his fingers.  
Scent: Sage and Smoke

Current Residence: Baton Rouge, Louisiana. USA.  
Family: Mother, Father, Two Sisters and one brother, A daughter.  
Friends: Xypher and Simone, Jesse the ghost, Fang and Aimee but Zar Peltier is the best friend whenever Sino comes over its "Uncle Sino!" from Zar's little ones and now of course it will be like that soon too from Remi and Felicity's little ones. Also Jade the Snake. (Keep reading)

Enemies: Eli, Apollo, Noir, Azura, Helios, and Zeus.  
Bosses: Fang and Aimee  
Heroes: He always idolized his mother she was also so warm and strong and loving a perfect leader in his mind but hasn't told anyone.  
Rivals: N/A  
Relates to: N/A  
Pets/Familiars: Strangely enough as it is out on a visit to Peru to meet with his sister Felicity long before she had met Remi (like 10 years before she met Remi) he saved a Emerald Tree Boa named for the bright green that covers its body, a female tree boa, that he ended up naming Jade saved from a poachers trap but it turned out that Jade was not just any Emerald Tree Boa she was an exotic and wild beauty that was indeed a witch that likes to shape-shift into a snake, a close friend of Felicity's the snake never revealed her name but did like Jade so she bonded with Sino and now they are going to be together forever BUT she will never sleep with her master and she has never been attracted to Blondes either. XD No they are just friends.

Wardrobe: Suits, khakis, polo shirts, nice button up white long sleeved shirts, black silk pants. He's very fancy.  
Trinkets: N/A  
Funds: He's loaded?

Home: He lives in a large 25 bedroom manor panted in the lightest of blue for colors modeled by a Greek and French decorators.  
Neighborhood: Lakewood in New Orleans, Louisiana  
Transportation: A bright green 2019 Lamborghini Aventador Performante.  
Collections: Collecting wine from all different eras.  
Most valuable possession: His wine!  
Prized Possession: His wine!

Lovers: He has had many but still hasn't found the one. Which he really is while he maybe a player at the same time Sino has seen the joy that Zar's children (Alexander, Kara, Josette, Yasmina, Michel, and Aubrey) bring to him. But he does keep in touch with one woman particular, a dream huntress to make his dreams more sexual. (But that will end when he gets a mate, wife or whatever.)  
Virginity: Yep he keeps track too he has been with 5,679 women.  
Element: Air

Occupation: He is a CEO at Entergy Coporations but as a side gig he will help out at Sanctuary on the weekends as either a sexy waiter or a devilish bartender.  
Income: $38.69 billion as a CEO  
Wealth Status: Filthy rich?  
Experience: He's been working at the Entergy Coporations for 15 years now but behind the curtains Jade handles all of his business work for him as a secretary I suppose.

Main Goal: To protect his family and friends, wants a wife and kids, and remain young, rich, and powerful.  
Minor Goals/Ambitions: N/A  
Career: CEO

Hobbies/Interests: Sailing, Traveling, Reading, Painting, Trading.  
Skills/Talents: A very silver tongue, Business man skills, can hunt, fish, etc.  
Likes: Kind and soft spoken women, Sailing, surfing, wine tasting, spending time with Zar and his family, soccor, tennis, dark crime tv shows, trading, going on trips.  
Dislikes: Slutty women or loud women, Going to the mall to shop, strip clubs, Having his mom or dad boss him around at his age, Whenever Patience and Felicity's spouses get into fight because of his sisters (Gods have you ever heard Remi and Enya in a screaming match? Fucking annoying.) Bitter tasting stuff, Beer. Baseball, Traffic.  
Sense of Humor: Dry and Sophisticated.  
Pet Peeves: Liars.  
Closet Hobby: He has the whole series of Buffy the Vampire (all seven plus the comics for season 8, 9, and 10) Plus he owns the spin off Angel and has all 5 seasons of that too.  
Guilty Pleasure: BUFFY! He has a thing for blondes.

PAST: Back when Celestino "Sino" had been a young drakomas he had been a lot more of a gentle and skittish man back then but he had been good at trades and selling things with the sweet, trickister tongue of his so eventually Sino had gotten his wish and had gotten his love Cora out of Morgen La Fey's hands. A pretty little human with silky gold hair and cornflower blue eyes with a soft peach complexion Sino knew he was going to take this girl as his wife one day. And it was nice for a long time Sino had gotten the dark elves to accept Cora without too much complaint and she had even gotten pregnant but that was until Morgen had come with her army trying to get the dark elves to either come to her side or kill them all off again but with Cressida and her children protecting the village her goals would never succeed but one of Morgan's men did capture Cora, leaving a note for Sino to come alone to Morgen's castle. Sino had little choice but he came in his glorified golden scaley form of a massive golden and silver dragon that had the power to breath blue fire. It turned out his beloved wife had been a trick it had always been Morgen Le Fey in a different form. But the child was no joke, she captured Sino not even trying to draw in his family right now but had them tricked that Sino and "Cora" were going to be gone for a week or two that way Morgen could continue with her plans undisturbed. Morgen and her best friend Narishka had been using Sino for a sex toy and for some reason draining his blood little by little until the child was finally born, a girl with thick golden blonde hair and grey blue eyes that Morgen named Myra who although already had the blood of the dark elves, drakomas, and the old magic from the Greek goddess of witchcraft Hecate was injected with the blood of her father that Morgen had cast a curse over the vial of blood that contained Morgen's and Sino's forever bonding the three. If Morgen wanted something from Sino he would deliver to her on a golden platter and what she wanted was the destruction of the dark elf village. (Here comes the truth of what happened to Cressida's village.) Waiting on Felicity to leave the village like she would often do for weeks or months even, Patience had left with her grandmother to meet with another clan of dark elves that lived in a far of village in the mountains, and for Illario to go with Felicity they all believed that Sino would be the one to protect the village but he knew that Morgen had no heart and would definitely hurt someone of her own blood. Killing off the villagers and setting it aflame he sent for Morgen who pleased by his loyalty to family wanted to make him her official pet did so for years but also covering up for his mess and making it seem like it was one of her visits. Heartbroken Cressida took her and her mother too the next village once more along with all of the children besides Felicity and Sino going with her. Felicity moved to the wilds of Peru and Sino stayed at Morgen's castle for 47 years protecting Myra as best as he could. Myra grew into her blue-grey eyes that later changed into a celestial blue and her golden blonde hair thick and wavy reaching to her thighs she had like a princess look of medieval times which was perfect and showed no signs of ever being like her mother other then Myra was turning into a temptress to other men. Myra loved her father more than anything and couldn't bear the pain that Morgen made her father go through everyday and not being able to talk with his family anymore. They had all thought that Sino was living in a human village as a trader thinking that "Cora" and their child had died in labor. Myra had slit her wrists slowly dying but it had done indeed brought the tick. His bond now forever broken to Morgen but he had also lost his precious baby. Or so he had thought. Brought back to life in the year of 2014 Morgen is now back and along with Apollo they will try to conquer the worlds but right now Morgen's current goal is to get her olden and silver pet back.


End file.
